Prioridad
by GriisleChan
Summary: Porque ella era su mas grande prioridad. PortugalxNyo!England. Drabble


****Hola :) aqui les comparto un pequeño drabble (casi one-shot X'D) que escribi sobre esta parejita... ¿por que ellos? simplemente me gusta el como podria llegar a ser su relacion, sin olvidar que ellos poseen la alianza mas antigua y aun vigente del mundo. Es una especie de prueba e intento que quise hacer XD

Hetalia no es mio, es de Himaruya-san que siempre nos anda trolleando con Portugal u.u

Disfruten la lectura~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Prioridad**

**.**

Miro hacia la ventana y frente a sus ojos encontró un conjunto de nubes que danzaban lentamente en el amplio cielo azul. A lo lejos, logro divisar como diversas casas comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco como si por arte de magia se tratase. Se removió un poco en su asiento entrecerrando los ojos, faltaba muy poco para llegar.

Una punzada en su oído izquierdo fue más que suficiente para que abriera los ojos por completo y se incorporaba a en su asiento preparándose para lo que venía a continuación. Con una mano libre tomo su oído al mismo tiempo que curvaba los labios en una mueca de dolor. Odiaba experimentar aquello y no importaba cuantas veces pasara por lo mismo, aun no se acostumbraba.

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a levantarse y conjuntamente recoger sus pertenencias, hizo lo mismo cuando noto que la multitud disminuía un poco. En donde a diferencia de ellos, solo llevaba un pequeño bolso consigo.

Una vez lista para salir, un hombre se acerco a ella y la escolto hacia la salida con mucha cortesía, pasando a diversas personas. El cálido sol la recibió y detallo un pequeño auto al cual le indicaron subir. Había sido la única en subir en aquel auto que llevaba plasmado la bandera del país que visitaba en ese momento, recordando que tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y que sencillamente la había hecho falta… era prácticamente como estar en casa, o hasta mejor.

No pasaron si quiera dos minutos cuando llego hasta su objetivo temporal. Agradeció y bajo del auto para proceder a entrar a la amplia edificación de unos cuatro o cinco pisos. Una vez dentro, noto la gran cantidad de personas que esperaba su turno para que sellaran su pasaporte. Suspiro con resignación preparándose mentalmente para ir a formarse detrás del resto.

-Por aquí señorita- una joven mujer de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se acerco a ella indicándole que la siguiera, lo cual acato al instante. Se abrió camino entre la gran variedad de filas y camino entre ellas bajo las miradas de las personas.

Una vez terminado el asunto de su pasaporte, se fue en busca de su maleta. Pero al llegar al lugar correspondiente noto como otra mujer ya la tenía consigo, y por consiguiente, la esperaba. Dio las gracias y la tomo lista para salir.

Una vez que cruzo aquella amplia puerta corrediza de vidrio, se fijo en la gran cantidad de personas que esperaban a sus familiares, amigos o conocidos, o tal vez no tanto. Le tomo sin cuidado, ella solo buscaba a una persona en especial.

Y ahí estaba el, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para llamar su atención y mirándola con ilusión con aquellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a las aguas del mar de ese lugar. Le mostro una pequeña sonrisa y apresuro el paso hasta que llego hasta el.

-_Bem-vindo_, Inglaterra-

-Tú y tu sistema de recibimiento Portugal, siempre tan atento- negó con una molestia bastante fingida. El chico de cabellos largos solo rio levemente ante tal recibimiento. No podía evitarlo, no podía simplemente tratar igual a la persona que amaba como al resto de los demás- Me haces sentir especial…- agrego con una sonrisa especial en su rostro, sonrisa que solo el luso era capaz de hacerle expresar.

El portugués solo le revolvió sus rubios cabellos y dio un corto beso en sus labios, decir que no la había extrañado sería una gran y cruel mentira. Y lo mejor, la tenía para el solo durante todo el verano. No más franceses y estadounidenses acosando a su británica favorita mientras él buscaba la manera de cómo matarlos lenta y retorcidamente, no por lo menos en ese tiempo.

-¿Lista para tus vacaciones?- tomo la maleta que iba identificada con la bandera británica y con su mano libre una de las manos femeninas al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba con un deje de emoción en su voz.

-Espero y no tengas nada raro preparado- le respondió reforzando el agarre y arqueando una ceja recordando la última vez que estuvo ahí. El luso negó.

-Claro que no, solo recuérdame el no dejarte tomar demasiado vino… o algo que contenga Alcohol- comenzaron a caminar y a los pocos segundos ya estaban en el estacionamiento en donde divisaron no muy lejos de ahí el auto del chico.

-¡Oye! No seas exagerado… -hizo un puchero y se coloco el cinturón una vez que se ubico en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Exagerado? ¿Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que hiciste en _Porto Moniz_ aquella vez?- rio y noto como el rostro de la inglesa se teñía de rojo. No recordaba nada al respecto, pero en si se entero porque el castaño estuvo recordándoselo durante una semana ¡Una jodida semana!

El país anfitrión coloco en marcha el auto escuchado apenas los insultos en su idioma natal que daba la chica por lo bajo.

En la camino intercambiaban unas que otras palabras, olvidado lo de hace un momento. Estaban felices y satisfechos porque por fin había llegado su tiempo de descanso, el cual consistía en pasarlo junto al otro. Hacía mucho que no se veían, debido a todo el trabajo y las obligaciones que debían cumplir como las naciones que eran, y las conversaciones por teléfono e internet no eran suficientes, no para ellos. Necesitaban tenerse cerca y disfrutar de su compañía al mismo tiempo que hacían cosas peculiares ¿Y qué mejor lugar que la isla en donde estaban en ese preciso momento para eso?

Si… definitivamente iban a ser unas grandes vacaciones, vacaciones que se tenían más que merecidos…

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Bem-vindo: Bienvenidos-Portugués

Porto Moniz: Una zona ubicada en la isla de Madeira en donde se encuentra una gran piscina natural bastante conocida. De igual forma, alli se encuentran diversos restaurantes y bares, todo para la comodidad de los visitantes.

En si la idea de esto nacio una vez que pise el aeropuerto de Madeira. Mientras las personas de mi pais esperabamos nuestro turno, nos hicieron a un lado una vez que se presentaron diversos ingleses de un vuelo que se llego mucho despues que el de nosotros, me senti mal .w.

Wee~! espero les haya gustado, como dije, fue algo cortito que escribi para ver que tal me iba con esta pareja -w- me agradan mucho!

si tienen algun comentario con respecto a esto, ya saben en donde dejarlo ;)

gracias por leer~


End file.
